


a brother in need

by holy_milk



Series: prompt memes/requests [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/holy_milk
Summary: Feanaro may be the greatest elf to ever walk Arda, but there are still things that terrify him.
Series: prompt memes/requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	a brother in need

**Author's Note:**

> Elishaboltagon gave me this idea on tumblr, and it cracked me up.

“I need you to come with me,” Feanaro’s face was uncharacteristically pale. “Immediately.”

Nolofinwe leaped to his feet, alarmed. His brother was clearly in a state of huge distress; Feanaro had even forgotten to greet him with a masterfully crafted insult, as he usually did.

“What’s wrong?” Nolofinwe asked with concern as he followed Feanaro down the long hall of their father’s house. “Is it Father? Or Nerdanel? Oh Varda–” he came to a halt suddenly, as if running into an invisible wall, and stared at Feanaro with wide eyes. “Did something happen to Maitimo and Findekano?”

Feanaro shook his head silently and stopped by a door on his right. Nolofinwe realized they had come to his chamber.

Feanaro opened the door and peeked inside, then motioned to Nolofinwe to come closer. Nolofinwe obliged, his brow furrowed with concern, but the chamber was empty when he stuck his head inside.

“There,” Feanaro breathed out, pointing at something on the window with his finger. “Can you see it? This hideous creature–”

On the windowsill, minding its own business and hardly bothering anyone, a tiny brown spider was busy mending its web.

Nolofinwe turned his head to look at his brother with a silent question in his eyes.

“Take it out,” Feanaro asked and winced as he added, “please.”


End file.
